Nesting Instincts
by Sherlockian-Spy
Summary: Castiel's nesting instincts finally hit him, worried about rejection he turns to Sam for advice. Nesting fic, Team Free Love.


Nesting Instincts

Sherlockian-Spy

For my nest-mates! 3 I hope they like it!

Cas gets his nesting urges.

IT'S SO FLUFFY!

Life on the road is hard for enough for humans, it's even harder on angels. Due to the boys being difficult to locates, and not wanting to be apart from them, Gabriel and Castiel had decided to stay with their humans full time. More often than not it was Dean driving while Sam rode shotgun next to him, and the angel brothers in the backseat. Sam sat in the back with one of them occasionally, but his long legs made it very uncomfortable for him most of the time.

They lived simply, moving from job to job, motel to motel and no one minded. Then it started. The urges. It struck Castiel first, and he did his best to keep his lovers from noticing. He would build nests out of pillows and blankets when he was alone, and tear them apart before anyone saw them. Especially Gabriel, because his older brother would realize what was going on immediately.

He was curled up on the large bed that Gabriel had made for them, his wings visible and curled around himself protectively. Sam, Dean and Gabriel had all gone down to the diner, and were supposed to be bringing back food. Castiel had declined, claiming he wanted to go ahead and put up some wards around their dingy, motel room. What he'd actually done was turn the bed into a nest, and curl up in it. The warmth of the nest he's made, and the comfort that came from laying it had him zoned out enough he didn't hear the door open and Sam come into the room.

"Cas?"

The angel flinched at San's soft voice, and he jerked up into a sitting position, his back turned to his partner.

"Are you laying in a ... nest?"

He blushed but nodded, still refusing to look at Sam,

"Yes."

"Why are you laying in a nest? And why do you look like someone put your puppy in a blender?"

Cas shrugged, and hunched his shoiulders a bit more as he felt the bed dip behind him. Sam had decided to join him in his nest.

"Castiel?"

"I cant help it, it's instinct... Do you like it?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and placed a kiss to the back of his neck. The gestures soothed Cas slightly but Sam's lack of an answer made him worry. He knew he couldn't handle it if Sam rejected his nest. He opened his mouth to speak when Sam cut him off,

"I love it Cas."

He turned his head slightly so that he could look at his human,

"Really? You like it?"

Sam ran his fingers through Cas's wings, causing the angel to make little chattering sounds (similar to a snowy owl).

"Yes Castiel, I absolutely adore your nest. I'm going to guess it isn't the first one you've built?"

The angel shook his head,

"No, I've had nesting urges for a few weeks now."

Sam frowned but contiued to groom Castiel's wings,

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because nesting means settling down. Anyway, I'm sure it will pass."

"Has it ever happened to you before?"

He shook his head again,

"No. You three are the only ones I've ever wanted to build a nest for. Sam, if you keep doing that I'll fall asleep."

The hunter's warm hands hesitated but dropped from Cas's wings. They returned to being wrapped around his waist.

"What makes you think we wouldn't want to settle down with you?"

"You and Dean love your nomadic lifestyle. It's beneficial to you work. I didn't think you would want to stop traveling and live in one place. Besides, I wouldn't ask you or Dean to change how you live just because I want to build a stupid nest."

Sam sighed,

"Castiel, there is nothing we wouldn't do for you, or Gabriel. Well... almost nothing."

Cas gave him a confused look.

"We wouldn't reopen the cage, but that's it. Honestly, I hate the constant moving. Except for a couple years at Stanford, it's all I've ever done. Settling down doesn't mean we'll stop hunting either. You and Gabe can just zap us to the city we're working in, and Dean can just take a damn laxative if he has a problem. We all love you Cas, don't be afraid to tell us stuff okay?"

Castiel nodded and leaned back against Sam. It was good to be reassured of Sam's affection for him.

"Where are Dean and Gabriel."

Sam snorted,

"Gabriel challenged Dean's masculinity. Now they're having a drinking contest at a bar near the diner. It'll probably end with them making out, and then getting kicked out."

"Oh. Could you not tell them for a little while? About the nesting... I'm not really ready to talk about it yet."

He felt Sam's nose nuzzle in his hair,

"It's nothing endangering so no. I won't tell them. They'll figure it out eventually though. They're oblivious not stupid."

"I know, and I'll tell them soon. I'm just not ready yet."

A/N: Soooo this ended up being more Sassy than TFL but Dean and Gabey ARE in this relationship. I plan on writing about Gabriel's nesting urges next. 3 I um... I hope my nest-mates like it! THIS IS MY FIRST CONTRIBUTION TO OUR FAMILY SCRAPBOOK!


End file.
